


The Two You Never Knew

by TheLittlestAngel15



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, after the battles of the five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlestAngel15/pseuds/TheLittlestAngel15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin banished bilbo but had no idea that bilbo took with him a secret that would have the king questioning what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The female character in this story is the one I created and this is my first one so I had no idea how to tag it sorry if it isn't any good. I was trying to do my own. Hope you like.

Thorin banished bilbo from the mountain. But he had no idea that he carried something that could change his life forever. 

When he finally got rid of the goldsickness he asked the company why Bilbo wasn't there with him.

Kili his youngest nephew told him as gently as he could that because of his goldsickness he banished him.

Well after being told that Thorin quickly gathered the things he would need and a pony so he could start his journey to get his hobbit back not knowing what awaited him. Before he left he left Fili to rule the kingdom until he came back. And also had Balin help him so things wouldn't get out of hand. The rest of the company wanted to come but Thorin said he needed to talk to Bilbo alone. So he headed back to the place where he had met his hobbit hoping that nothing had changed.

 

The morning light shone through the window to Bilbo's bedroom. He was just getting up after a sleepless night when he heard two very familiar cries, not of pain,no, but of hunger. He walked acrossed the room to a crib that had baby toys and baby clothes next too it on a little dresser.

He walked to the crib and saw his two beautiful babies. To say they were beautiful was not doing them justice. The whole Shire loved them, except Bilbos cousins Lobeilia and her husband, but they had no idea who "the other half" (as Bilbo put it)was. They (the babies)were twins, a boy (the older twin)and a girl (the younger twin). The twins looked like hobbits except the boy twin looked like a dwarf when he looked around trying to figure out where he was.  
The boy, Frodo, had dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. The girl, Kasey, had dark hair also but had green eyes with just a few light specks of blue in them but not to much. Bilbo was about to breastfeed them when a knock came to the door, he picked up both babies and opened the door with ease (having a lot of practice for opening the door to visitors who wanted to see the babies). But what greeted him was someone he thought he would never see again.

When Thorin finally arrived at Bag End he knocked on the door, but when it was opened and saw that Bilbo was holding two babies, one of which looked a lot like him, he almost pushed himself inside to demand what was going on? But then it hit him and instead he asked Bilbo "Why didn't you tell me?" But all Bilbo could do was hold his children close to him to protect them thinking that Thorin would take them. Bilbo then started staring at Thorin trying to figure out what was going to happen next and if he and the children would be safe if he let Thorin in. But he couldn't have guessed what Thorin would do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well second and final chapter i hope you all like it and thank you to all the people who have read it and have let me know i am really glad because as i said first one. but anyway on with the story. :)

Bilbo was standing in front of the door still holding the twins firmly, but gentley too himself not knowing what Thorin was going to do. But the one thing Bilbo didn't think that Thorin, King Under The Mountain, would do was beg.?

Thorin got down on his knees with love, regret, and sadness in his eyes and said to Bilbo: " My dearest Bilbo please come back with me, i am sorry for everything that i said to you and also for what i did to you. The goldsickness was clouding my judgement and i wasn't thinking clearly... I love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you at my side." But the one thing Thorin wanted to know was if the two babies were his but he didn't dare ask because he knew he had no right to ask that question right now. Bilbo was shocked by what Thorin was doing and by what he was saying but he still had enough courage to say " Let me go and feed the twins and i will think about what you have said and what you have asked but in all honesty i do not think i can forgive you fully right now." So after saying that Thorin noded his head and Bilbo began to walk towards his/the twins bedroom but turned around and answered the question that Thorin did not ask by saying: "Yes Thorin Oakenshield the twins are yours and mine." and with that Bilbo left the room. As Bilbo was feeding the twins, first Frodo and then his little girl Kasey, he started to think on all the times he and Thorin had on the quest that they went on. When Bilbo was quiet sure the twins had had their fill and were asleep he looked at them in the crib and thought that he would never love anyone in all of Middle Earth as much as he loved the twins that were laying there fast alseep not knowing what was going to happen next.

When Bilbo returned he found Thorin in front of the fireplace sitting on the edge of Bilbo's favorite armchair. Bilbo walked quietly over to Thoirn who look up into Bilbo's eyes (green with little specks of blue; the same eyes that Kasey has), Bilbo cleared his throat and said "Thorin my love I would love for me and OUR babies to return home with you."! Thorin jumped up from the armchair and started hugging and kissing Bilbo trying to make up for all the times he had missed. e promised Bilbo right then and there to always love him and their children and always protect them no matter what the cost. And so they left for Erebor with all the love and respect that they had for each other that they had made durring their first journey.

One Month Later  
Thorin, Bilbo, and the twins (Frodo and Kasey) arrived at Erebor and was met by all the memebers of the company (except Gandalf, because he was attending a meeting Rivendell). Fili and Kili were the worst of the company when they arrived because they couldn't keep their hands off the twins (but the twins didn't mind at all). After settling down and having supper while catching up with everyone, Bilbo went to his and Thorin's bedroom to feed the twins. Once the twins were feed and both lying next toeach other in the same cribe with a blanket over them to keep them warm, Bilbo then crawled into bed next to Thorin and thought to himself before he fell into a deep peacefull sleep that now he had three people in all of Middle Earth that he would sacrifice everything and anything for and he knew they would do the same too. So here end the story of Thorin King Under The Mountain, his husband/consort Bilbo and their beautiful babies, Frodo and Kasey. 

THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets good reviews then i may write more and if i do i would really like it if people could give me ideas if they want to. :) Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> I know it isn't too long but I tried to make it long enough to enjoy.  
> I plan on writing another chapter because I want it to a meat two chapters but unless you guys don't like it. But we will see.


End file.
